


Ad Amare, Danse

by SentinelCipher



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, F/M, Fo4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelCipher/pseuds/SentinelCipher
Summary: After Danse finally realizes he is in love with Sole, he learns that she may be in love with Maxson.(I've decided to upload my oneshots to this site aswell, can also be found on my tumblr btw. This was my first FO4 oneshot ever, long before Formal Affairs was a thing. Enjoy!)





	

(Danse rejoined the BOS, under the pretence that he was the ‘real’ Danse, vouched for by Sole and Haylen. Sole swapped the DNA-sample which had indicated his true nature for that of a courser they’d killed in a raid.)

The feeling of being in love was a new one to him. He would’ve welcomed the it, were it not that Sole was so clearly out of his league. He had too little to offer, being a synth. He was convinced the feeling would be unrequited and kept his mouth shut. That’s why he figured it was no wonder that they eventually would find someone else. The problem was the nagging feeling in his chest, the distracting hurt and anger directed at the man at Sole’s side. He was well-aware of the fact that Maxson was a powerful man but he couldn’t seem to ignore his feelings, so he tried to keep his distance. This didn’t sit well with Sole.

“Danse, can I have a word?” Sole found him at the workbench, where he spent suprisingly much of his time nowadays, focussing on everything but the world around him. The grease still on his arms seemed to cover up whatever he didn’t want to think about.  
“Of course. Is it acceptable to you to wait until finish this ?”   
“No. Why are you avoiding me?”   
“ He looked up. I… I don’t like you with Maxson.” Sole opened their mouth and shut it again.   
“I thought you admired him?”   
“ You’re clouding his tactical judgement.”   
Sole laughed. “Bullshit.” 

He put down the wrench in his hands and placed his hands flat on the table, head down and eyes shut. Sole suddenly realised something was very wrong. “Danse. I demand an answer. It hurts you know? Suddenly getting cut off and not knowing why. If something is going on with you, you can tell me. Hey…” Danse felt a hand on his shoulderblade and it felt like it burnt. He stood up straight and faced Sole. “ I don’t know why. I have tried to understand. The only reason I can come up with is… I don’t admire anyone as much as I admire you.” He inhaled, waited for a couple seconds and then decided to walk away. 

“ I need some advice.” Scribe Haylen rubbed her eyes. “Now?” “I do apologize for the inconvenience Scribe, but I believe you can help me with what I’m facing..” She let him into her workroom, this was probably against protocol. “ What I am telling you now is strictly confidential, do you understand?” Haylen nodded, expecting something big, some scandal. Definitely against protocol. Still, nothing would beat getting him back in the BOS ranks. Although it was the right thing to do.  
“ I seem to have developed… feelings for Sole.” Haylen’s jaw dropped.   
“ You’ve sure hid it well. They’ve been complaining about you running off… so have you told them?”   
“Yes.”   
“And…” He looked puzzled. She sighed. “And what did Sole say?”   
“Nothing. Sole just… stood there. I walked away.”   
“With all do respect Paladin, you shouldn’t have waited to tell them.” 

Someone knocked on the door. Danse opened it, only to see Sole standing in the doorway. “A word, please?” Scribe Haylen slipped out of the door. “I’ll give you two some privacy.”   
“ Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”   
“ How do you begin to explain something that you can’t even understand yourself? ”

image

“ I don’t know. I didn’t know. Damnit Danse. I know I was in love with you. But Maxson was there and you kept getting more distant. ”

The silence was overwhelming. Danse was the one to break it “I don’t want to stand in the way of your happiness with him.” He tried to move past Sole, but they just threw themself onto him. Kissing him, or almost. He pushed them away.   
“I cannot betray Maxson like this. Neither should you.”  
“ We’re not together. Not in the way you think. We did… have something. But no relationship. He was damn well clear about that. It’s just a physical thing. So he doesn’t have a say over me.” He still looked torn. Sole placed their hand on his cheek. “ If you don’t want to stand in the way of my happiness, let yourself be happy too.” He leaned into their hand. “ I can’t offer you as much as him. You know who I really am.”   
“ Yes. The man who fought by my side, who saved my life, who kept his head up and saved strangers’ llives even though he was going through hell. Who comforted Haylen when she needed it most. “ their voice cracked a little “who made me fall in love again.”  
“ Do you really think that highly of a …”  
“ Never stopped.” 

Sole grabbed his hands and put them around their waist, cause he clearly didn’t know what to do next. “Hey, you still want this, right?” Danse looked Sole in the eyes. His gaze catched them off guard, it seemed to just sink into their eyes somehow. Weigh on them, in the best way possible. Sole couldn’t look away as he finally said something,  
“ Whatever caused our fates to intertwine would never let them unravel.”  
“ You think too much.” Sole smiled and kissed him. First gentle, testing the waters, then more intense. 

Haylen, who had been hiding behind a wall but overheard it all, decided she’d better get out of there before it got out of hand but not before smiling and whispering “Ad Victoriam, Danse. ”


End file.
